Visit
by Saaraa
Summary: Inuyasha tidak paham mengapa ada dua anjing berkunjung ke rumahnya./[Family, friendship, canon, straight-pairs, dll. RnR?]


Kagome termangu. Ia hampir, hampir menjatuhkan sepanci besar sup tahu yang baru saja ia masak. Shippo, rubah yang beranjak remaja itu tak pernah habis-habisnya terintimidasi oleh sepasang emas yang menyorot beringas.

Dan kali ini, semesta memutuskan menyodorkan netra emas yang lain–yang sama berbahayanya, seolah menghujam hingga inti jiwa.

Inuyasha mengerjap–memproses dengan sangat, amat, lambat.

Sementara, si gadis hampir dewasa meloncat riang, berseru, "Ah, Sesshomaru-sama! _Okaa-sama_!"

…. Eh?

* * *

**Inuyasha** © Takahashi Rumiko

**Warnings!** _Family_, _friendship_, _canon_, _straight-pairs_, _time setting_ setelah Inuyasha tamat, dll.

**Visit** by Saaraa

* * *

"Ah! Kalau begitu, ibu mertua?" Kagome menyahut dengan senyum cerah. Sesshomaru masih tak paham mengapa gadis ini tak memiliki rasa takut. Itu, atau kelewat bodoh.

Sang siluman anjing wanita itu mengulas senyum tipis. Ia membiarkan Rin menyuguhkan teh hangat padanya. Tak terusik oleh pasang mata yang memperhatikan sarat akan kebingungan.

Sango dan Miroku saling berpandangan. Keputusan tepat menyuruh Shippo pergi dan mengajak main anak mereka.

Bahkan Kaede hanya bisa terdiam tak mengerti.

"Kuhime," _youkai_ wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. "Ku dari _kurenai_* dan _hime_*. Biasanya, aku berdiam diri di angkasa. Salam kenal, gadis manusia."

Kagome mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada Inuyasha, memperingati dengan tegas, "Inuyasha, kau harusnya sapa dia, dong!"

Inuyasha yang duduk di sebelahnya mengerjap tak paham. Iris emasnya juga bergulir menatap individu di hadapannya.

Wanita yang kalem, teduh–ya, persis seorang ibu.

Ah. Secara teknis, ia memang seorang ibu. Sesshomaru merotasi bola mata atas keadaan yang canggung dan mengesalkan. Maka, lelaki itu berujar lantang, "Rin, kemarilah."

Rin mengangguk riang. Menaruh teko panas perlahan, langkah kecilnya mengikuti tuannya yang ia kasihi amat sangat. "Baik, Sesshomaru-sama! Ah, mari kita berjalan-jalan di hutan. Tempo hari, Rin menanam beberapa bunga, biar Rin tunjukkan padamu, Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome terkikik kecil melihatnya. Tak pernah berubah, gadis itu. Beceloteh gembira tanpa ragu. Ia kagum akan sifat Rin yang bahkan menaklukkan siluman macam Sesshomaru.

"Baiklah!" Kagome menepuk kedua tangannya, hasilkan bunyi yang membuat jantung Inuyasha melompati satu interval. "Bagaimana kalau kalian saling mengobrol?"

"Ide bagus," Kuhime membalas lembut. Ia berdiri, lalu mengedikkan dagunya pada Inuyasha. Senyumnya teduh seperti biasanya. "Ayo."

Inuyasha ragu untuk sesaat. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum akhirnya ikut berdiri dan keluar dari rumah kecil itu.

Lalu, manusia yang tersisa di dalam ruangan menghela napas panjang.

"Kagome-sama, ini mengejutkan sekali," Miroku membuka konversasi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya Sesshomaru-sama mengunjungi kita?"

Sango mengangguk. "Biasanya, Sesshomaru hanya membawakan hadiah untuk Rin, kan? Tapi kali ini, ibunya sampai datang."

Kagome yang sadar sesuatu, terkikik-kikik. Jari telunjuknya terangkat di udara, lalu ia berujar, "Hari ini Rin ulang tahun, kan?"

Kaede mengingat-ingat sesaat, lalu wanita tua itu menyahut yakin, "Benar. Rin bilang, hari dia mulai bertemu Sesshomaru adalah hari ulang tahunnya."

"Kalau begitu, dia sudah umur 18," Miroku membuat sebuah pernyataan.

Kagome, si gadis bersurai sepekat jelaga mengangguk. "Apakah kalian ingat kenapa sejak awal Rin dititipkan di sini?"

Sango menaruh jari telunjuknya di hadapan dagu dan bola matanya bergulir ke atas, berpikir. "Hmn … karena Sesshomaru ingin Rin sendiri yang memutuskan kalau ia ingin ikut dengannya atau tinggal dengan manusia?"

"Berarti," Kagome memecah kalimatnya. Astaga, ia tak paham mengapa manusia yang lain tidak menangkap maksudnya! Padahal, ini jelas sekali. Keterlaluan jernih apa maksud tindakan dari _youkai_ yang berhati keras itu. "Kalau Rin sudah 18, berarti dia bisa memilih. Tapi, kita sama-sama tahu kalau toh, pada akhirnya, Rin akan memilih mengikuti Sesshomaru. Jadi, menurut kalian, acara apa lagi yang diselenggarakan dengan mempertemukan seorang ibu dan gadis yang dia kasihi?"

Sango dan Miroku berpikir beberapa saat. Kaede menggeleng-geleng, sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"IBU MERTUA!" mereka berseru bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu lama mengasingkan diri di angkasa," Kuhime berujar. Mengusap pelan poni bagian depannya. "Anak angkatku sudah memiliki istri."

Inuyasha terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak paham. Yah, memang–berbicara dan petah lidah bukanlah keahliannya. Apalagi bila disodorkan hal mendadak macam ini.

_Anak. _

Inuyasha mengulang kata itu, repetitif, dalam sudut hati. Rasanya janggal. Aneh. Tapi tidak buruk.

"Uhm," Inuyasha berusaha berbicara. "Apa kau ada perlu sesuatu, ke sini … ?"

"Yah …." Kuhime menengadah. Menatap cakrawala senja. Kanvas langit yang mulai dibubuhi warna jingga, toska, dan ungu tua. "Sesshomaru suka pada anak itu, kan? Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, tapi dari perintah tidak langsungnya yang menyuruhku ikut mengunjungi dunia manusia tampak jelas."

Inuyasha menahan tawa. Ia menghasilkan dengusan jelek dan ia sadar itu. Kuhime mengerjap, menatap bingung.

"Ah." Si setengah siluman menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja, Sesshomaru itu selalu angkuh dan berkata bahwa manusia lebih rendah darinya. Ternyata, dia juga menyukai seorang manusia."

Kuhime tertawa kecil. "Ya, memang benar," ia menyetujui. "Keanehan ini memang mirip ayah kalian."

Di sana, Inuyasha–terdiam.

_Benar juga, Ibu …. _

Suasana dibungkus hening untuk beberapa lama. Untuk telinga anjing yang peka menangkap suara, Inuyasha hanya mendengar suara embus angin yang membawa rumput menari. Kuhime menaruh bola mata emas pada ekor mata, memperhatikan anak angkatnya.

Ia tahu bahwa Inuyasha tengah menyusun kata untuk mengatakan sesuatu, maka ia biarkan.

_Dasar. Kalian kakak-beradik memang mirip. Berpura keras, padahal ekspresi mudah terbaca. _

"Aku ingin bertanya," Inuyasha akhirnya berujar. "Apa kau … tidak marah?"

Kuhime menendang sebelah sudut bibir. Pura-pura bodoh, ia bertanya, "Soal?"

"Maksudku, Ibu–dia … seperti, merebut Ayah darimu?"

Lalu, tawa itu pecah jadi serpihan. Inuyasha terkesiap. Seperti anjing yang refleknya tersentuh suara mendadak, pundaknya berkedik sesaat.

"Kalian manusia itu lucu," Kuhime membalas. Masih mengulas senyum. Tulus. Inuyasha tahu. Setelah ratusan tahun loyal disuguhkan senyum penuh hina, atau ejekan, ia paham dan bisa membedakan–mana yang bukan. "Kami para siluman tidak memiliki etika, 'Setia sampai maut memisahkan'. Kami impulsif dan melakukan yang kami suka. Pada saat itu, dulu, aku sayang padanya dan sebaliknya. Karena itu kami memiliki Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha, mengangguk perlahan mendengar penjelasan itu. Namun rupanya, sang wanita _youkai_ belum selesai, "Tapi, ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang lain untuk dikasihi–kurasa itu juga tidak salah. Mengasihi orang lain tak pernah salah. Ya, kan? Kau sendiri yang harusnya paling tahu itu."

Inuyasha terdiam. Lelaki setengah siluman itu paham betul, tentu saja. Manusia, yang ia pikir pernah mengkhianatinya, yang selalu mengutuknya akan kata-kata hinaan–memang menyebalkan.

Tapi manusia jugalah yang memiliki hati untuk merengkuhnya, masuk ke dalam dunianya yang dipagari duri.

"Oh, lagipula, Touga sudah minta izin padaku."

Inuyasha menautkan alisnya. "Ayah?"

"Iya," Kuhime membalas. "Jubah yang terbuat dari Tikus Api Neraka itu rajutanku."

Inuyasha tersedak napasnya. "APA?!"

Si wanita terkekeh. "Iya. Dulu sekali, aku masih kasmaran sekali dengannya. Lalu, aku ingin memberinya sebuah hadiah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berburu Tikus Api Neraka dan mengulitinya, lalu menjahitnya menjadi sebuah jubah yang ampuh untuk bertarung."

Inuyasha menatap takjub.

_Kenapa perempuan di sekitarku sangar semua …._

Tapi, lalu, mau tak mau ia merenung kecil kala ucapan Kuhime berlanjut, "Setelah itu, Sesshomaru lahir. Ratusan tahun berikutnya, Touga menemukan ibumu, Izayoi. Perempuan itu mengandung dan akan segera melahirkan. Touga meminta izin, katanya, _'Apakah boleh, jubah rajutanmu kuberikan pada anakku? Aku ingin melindungi mereka, bagaimana pun'_.

"Kujawab saja, _'Terserah padamu. Itu sudah menjadi milikmu. Tapi, kalau Sesshomaru tahu dia memiliki adik, kurasa dia akan merajuk seperti kakak yang merasa kehilangan perhatian, tahu?'_"

Kuhime menatap Inuyasha.

Oh–benar. Sekarang ia paham mengapa senyum wanita ini begitu meneduhkan. Mirip. Persis senyum ibunya. Sesosok wanita yang mengasihi anaknya dan tidak ragu untuk menegur mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu Izayoi. Tapi, mendengar cerita Touga, kurasa dia adalah wanita yang hebat. Kami sama-sama putri. Aku dari duniaku, dia dari dunianya. Namun meski sangat riskan mencintai orang dari dunia yang berbeda, ibumu tetap melakukannya, kan? Dan dia merawatmu sebisa dia. Jadi, kurasa, itu akhir yang baik, kan?"

Inuyasha tersenyum. Tak pernah ada yang menyanjung ibunya seperti itu, selain Kagome. Maka _hanyou_ itu membalas, "Aku mengerti."

_Terima kasih._

Kuhime mengangguk puas. "Baiklah, aku di sini hanya ingin melihat wajah anak-anakku dan istrinya. Aku akan pulang. Kurasa Sesshomaru juga sudah menunjukkan padaku apa yang ingin kuketahui."

Saat Kuhime siap berbalik dan melangkah di antara awan angkasa, Inuyasha memanggil, "Oi!"

Kuhime berbalik. Lalu ia sedikit menautkan alis, kesal, "'_Oi'_? Begitu caramu memanggil orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

Inuyasha terbatu. Benar juga. Padahal Kagome sudah berkali-kali memperingati akan sikapnya yang terlampau kurang ajar. Ia mengusap belakang kepala, lalu berujar ragu, "Uhm. Maaf. Tapi … mau makan malam dulu? Bah! Si Kagome itu pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan terlalu banyak."

Kuhime membulatkan iris emas. Sekon berikutnya, ia tertawa.

"Baiklah. Tawaran menarik."

**END**

* * *

**A/N**:

*_Kurenai_: _Crimson_

*_Hime_: Putri

Astaga … ini _anime_ dari saya masih zaman kelas 1 SD kalau _nggak_ salah. Pas zaman diputer di Gl*bal TV WKWKKWKW. Akhirnya kesampaian bikin fanfiksi Inuyasha. _Anime_ pertama yang bikin saya kenal sama dunia animasi dan akhirnya saya ambil DKV Animasi untuk kuliah saya, hehe.

_So, guys, thank you for reading_! Udah lama banget pengen bikin sesuatu yang _fluffy-family_ kayak begini. Semoga kalian _enjoy_, ya!

Oh, iya, Kuhime itu nama buatan. Secara _official_, dia dipanggil _Sesshomaru no haha_ (Ibunya Sesshomaru) atau InuKimi (Putri Anjing; _nggak_ enak banget, kan? X"D).

Akhir kata, sekali lagi, makasih udah baca! _See you at the next story, cheers!_

* * *

**Epilog 1**

"Jadi?"

Inuyasha meloloskan kuapan, menutup pelupuk dan sembunyikan netra emas dari dunia. "Jadi apa?" tanyanya balik.

Kagome mendengus, lalu mengembungkan pipi. Begitu tidak sabaran untuk mendengar cerita. "Jadi, tadi ngobrol apa saja dengan _Okaa-san_?"

Inuyasha bisa merasakan alisnya berkedut. Ia mengangkat pelupuk, memiringkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap sang istri yang juga berbaring di sebelahnya. "Kedengaran aneh, tahu. Kau tidak lihat wajah Sesshomaru tadi ketika kau bersikeras memanggilnya 'kakak ipar'?"

Kagome terkikik-kikik. Memang itu salah satu tujuannya. Ekspresi Sesshomaru yang sedikit kesal namun tidak bisa melawan–karena, hei, itu fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang kakak ipar!–adalah sesuatu yang langka dan patut diapresiasi.

"Hmnn, mengobrol banyak hal, kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Kagome bangkit ke posisi duduk, melayangkan protesan, "Ehhh! Kok, begitu!"

Inuyasha terdiam sesaat, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kagome. Si wanita kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas tubuh sang _hanyou_. Inuyasha segera melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Kagome, mendekap erat-erat.

"Ehhh?" Kagome menatap bingung, tapi lalu membiarkan. Helaan napas singkat lolos dan wanita itu tersenyum tipis, mengusap-usap kepala Inuyasha. "_Yosh_, _yosh_, anjing pintar."

"…. Oi."

Ah–biarlah.

Toh, sudah lama sejak rasanya ia bisa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan "ibu", meski hanya di dalam hatinya.

* * *

**Epilog 2**

"Izayoi, hmnn?" Kuhime membalas, mengusap kalung _meido_ yang menggantung lembut dari tengkuknya.

"Ya, dia seorang putri dari klan yang cukup besar," Touga menjawab. Berikutnya ia berputar haluan, menatap Kuhime dengan senyum tipis. "Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Dahi Kuhime berkerut. Tapi berikutnya, ia hanya bisa mengembuskan napas. "Marah pun, aku bisa apa. Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

_Seperti dulu kau suka padaku._

Touga mengangguk. Pasti. Tanpa dibumbui kepalsuan, atau reaksi berlebihan. Kuhime berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu tangannya terentang untuk mendekap Touga.

"Lindungi dia, kalau begitu. Jaga dia. Kesempatan untuk mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh tidak banyak, kan? Apalagi soal manusia, yang mana kaubilang–mereka tidak berumur panjang."

Touga mengangguk. "Ia sedang mengandung, Kuhime. Suatu hari, suatu hari nanti–bertemulah dengan anaknya. Panggil dia anakmu, karena bila hari itu datang, maka ibunya pasti telah tiada."

Kuhime melepaskan rengkuhan. Ia menendang sudut-sudut bibir.

"Baiklah," jawabnya. "Aku janji."


End file.
